


Second Chances

by musesmistress



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days after their night in the middle of nowhere, Gibbs takes Kate back to have a chat, but ends up repeating their encounter and making their situation a little worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

They had spent two more days in the middle of nowhere. Tony had started complaining about Gibbs’ shortcuts, but he ignored them, his mind focused on the small issue of what happened two nights ago. He had had unprotected sex with Kate Todd, she wasn’t on the pill or any other forms of birth control and he had had sex with her. Two days was too long for her to now take the morning after pill and it was playing on his mind.

If he was honest, it had been playing on his mind from the moment they settled down for a second night out there.

As much as he hated to admit it, they needed to talk. As much as he hated to do anything except strip her down and do it again, they needed to talk. They separated at the first opportunity, back at NCIS picking up their cars Gibbs had watched Tony skulk off quickly for his muttering about a shower and a missed date. McGee said nothing has he trotted to his car and Gibbs turned in time to watch Kate pause at her own. Her hand came up to her mouth and she chewed on her nail for a moment listening as McGee and Tony drove off.

“Something on your mind?” he asked.

“A shower,” she said with a smile and again hesitated in opening the door.

“My place?” he asked hoping she’d get the context of that meaning to use his shower then talk, not share the shower – though that idea wasn’t bad.

“Gibbs...”

“We need to talk, Kate.”

“I need to shower,” she said.

“I have one of those.”

She smirked at him, and turned away from her car flicking the key shut pressing the alarm button to lock the door.

~*~

His erection was driving him crazy. She was here, in the house, naked. A door was the only thing between him and he knew it wasn’t locked. The lock had broken years ago. He could hear the water the sound of it hitting the shower floor was random as she moved around and washed her body. A body he hadn’t seen yet and wanted desperately to watch.

He’d wanted to see her, touch her and make love to her since the day he met her. Standing near a dead body with her talking about jock straps and frogs – he couldn’t remember much more than that. He’d been lost in her eyes and followed her as she walked away, hips swaying, skirt tight.

He got up from the bed and stripped off. He wanted a shower as well so he’d need to be naked eventually. He dropped back onto the edge, his eyes fixed on the door and his hand around his cock. He closed his eyes as he massaged himself slow, his mind conjuring up an image of what he believed Kate Todd looked like naked. Strong shoulder, firm breasts and stomach, long legs that went on for miles and framed a small bush at their apex. He imaged her spine showed in a long curve down her back to firm buttocks that swayed with her hips as she walked away from him.

She was in the very next room under the water he could hear hitting the floor.

Gibbs got up, moved to the door and was in the bathroom before he could stop himself of reconsider. He didn’t care if she’d gotten pregnant from their activity two days ago. It would be a second chance for him, a chance to go back and do it again only with more security for his child. He didn’t care that Kate wasn’t his usual fancy, her brown hair was all wrong, but her personality was perfect for him, just as stubborn as he was and just as wild.

He stepped into the shower to find her back curved as she leaned forward, he watched the curve of her backside, pressed towards him and the flick of her fingers as they came into view and then vanished back along her sex lips. She was masturbating in his shower and by god it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

He took her hips in his hand as her fingers moved out of sight and she gasped quickly at the sudden contact before he slid into her hot tunnel and made her groan out the second gasp. He squeezed his eyes closed, tightness surrounding him, moans drifting his ears like a symphony of extreme pleasure. He wouldn’t last.

He didn’t last, it only took a few strokes to make her come and he followed quickly his eyes closed, his hands tight on her hips as they both groaned through their release. He pulled out a moment later and swallowed.

“Now we really need to talk.”


End file.
